stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Zhi Nu
Deity of weaving and creator of the celestial constellations, Zhi Nu is actually one of the underlords of the dead Lord Yu Huang ShangTi, remained loyal to him despite his death at the Hasara Space Station. After the death of System Lord, he again signed an alliance with goa'uld Niu Lang in order to take control of the territories of the late goa'uld. History Probably generated by Queen Xiwangmu thousands of years ago, Zhi nu was raised in one of the first jaffas created by Lord Yu himself, at the time at the beginning of his reign. Grown up most likely on planet Earth, reached maturity was selected for ritual cannibalism, but at the last nistante, replaced by another symbiote a month before Ra prohibited such practice. After taking his first and only human host, Zhi Nu entered the Jade Emperor's suite, where he became responsible for the System Lord's personal wardrobe. As weaving Goddess, she had access to the territory at that time still enveloped in the Neolithic, teaching the art of weaving to populations just out of prehistory. During this period, Zhi Nu met the goa'uld Niu Lang, a young minor gentleman and his father's warlord, with whom he had a romantic relationship. Because of it, the System Lord Yu forbade the two goa'uld to see each other and frequent themselves fearing for the fate of his empire. After relegating Zhi Nu to one of the new interstellar domains, she allowed her daughter to meet her beloved Niu Lang once every seven years for a single week, the only way to avoid both of them being betrayed. Although reluctantly, they both accepted and this caused a considerable resentment in both of them towards Lord Yu. Left confined to his planet, Zhi Nu took over the armory or rather the armor jaffas of the System Lord's armies until his death during the attack on the Hasara Space Station. Stargate Renaissance The unexpected death of System Lord Yu put Zhi Nu in obvious difficulty. Without an army to protect his planet, the goa'uld soon found himself facing the brothers and sons of the late System Lord. This power struggle disrupted the unity of the empire and shattered it into hundreds of autonomous principalities, unable to relate to each other. A civil war broke out in the aftermath of the news of Yu's death. Conscious of not having enough jaffa or fleets to ensure a safe survival, Zhi Nu sought the alliance of another underlord of Yu, the goa'uld Niu Lang. But even with the latter the situation did not improve much, at least until the fleets and armies of Emperor Anubis and System Lord Raijin, did not penetrate the former territory of Yu. In front of the fragmentation of the imperial forces, the two System Lords defeated and incorporated vast parts of the original celestial empire. the few survivors such as Zhi Nu, managed to agree and make a common front while remaining politically divided. An ambassador was sent by Emperor Anubis to sign the peace and submission at least on the title of emperor by the rebel goa'uld. While recognizing the emperor or better forced to do so, Zhi Nu was still hostile to the same Anubis even if his concerns are more addressed to his brothers and neighboring dangerous Raijin. Personality Like other Goa'uld, Zhi Nu had a massive ego. Despite this, however, she was unusually quiet and rarely ranted or raved, instead choosing to give merely a stony silence to any questions of her divinity. Rather, Zhi Nu preferred to let her actions speak for her instead of wasting time with idle words. Indeed, when Zhi Nu did strike, her blows were both swift and terrible. She was often known to leave her foe alive just long enough to realize their folly before slaying them without mercy. Despite this seemingly violent personality, Zhi Nu treated her subjects with a modicum of fairness and it was only those who defied her that needed to fear her wrath. In keeping with the other Goa'uld,Zhi Nu chose a host who was naturally beautiful, and who was of Chinese ancestry. She was known to dress in extravagant clothes, and usually wore a veil over her face for unknown reasons. Category:Goa'uld Category:System Lords